Dutro Rostov
'''Dutro Alexandrovich Rostov '''was a Russian scholar, general, and politician who served as the Chancellor of the Russian Commonwealth from 2902 to 2912, when he was overthrown in a coup by Georgy Ludropov. Rustov was a noted general of the Decade's War, who secured Russia's indepdendence by 2894 with the help of the Germans to the west. After the war's end, Rustov ran in Russia's first elections to become Chancellor of Russia. He won in a landslide victory, and established socioeconomic stability in Russia. However, in Febrary of 2912, he restored the Russian Empire under Tsar Alexander X. This was recieved with immense backlash from the people, who didn't want a Tsar. Rostov and Alexander were deposed in a coup carried out by Russian nationalist Georgy Ludropov, and Rostov spent the rest of his days in exile in Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky. Early Life Dutro Rostov was born on the 11th of June, 2854, in St. Petersburg (known to many EGR citizens as Maxio, after noted general Maxius). His parents were both lower-class Russian workers, feeding the EGR's industry with work. He was brought up with practical knowlege for a factory worker - how parts worked, how to assemble them, and heavy lifting. His father noted him as being a strong young boy, but he lacked in one area - social skills. He was a very shy boy in his childhood, rarely talking to the other children of the city, for he lacked the social skills to maintain a good conversation. As he got into his high school years, this manifested itself as bullying. Other children would pick on the meek Rostov, and he simply took it, not knowing what else to do. He suffered ostricization in high school, an experience that traumatized him - but also toughened him. By graduation, he had learned to bury his sorrow and regret, and to ferment it as anger. His hatred for his enemies turned to hatred for the EGR when his parents died in a factory fire in 2966 - and the EGR government did nothing to prevent further incidents. It was around this age that he began to notice things wrong with the world around him. He questioned why Russians had to bow to Cascadians in the streets, were payed less than Cascadians, and recieved inferior social treatment to Cascadians. Why did Cascadians get to be lawyers, doctors, politicians, actors, while Russians had to be factory workers, waitors, servants, janitors? His questions turned him quickly into a protestor. He quit his factory job in 2968, and left St. Petersburg. He made his way to Helsinki, where he found a city in protest. Long had the EGR's government considered Helsinki "a place of unrest and anarchy," but when Rostov arrived there, he found a paradise. Most of the city's residents were openly anti-EGR, and EGR supporters and officials were harrassed upon entering the city. Rostov was welcomed with open arms, and he found comfort among like-minded people. He enrolled in the Helsinki University, where he learned the Finnish language and took several history and linguistics courses. Through his history lessons, however, he also gained an interest in military. During a course on Napoleon Bonaparte, he became fascinated with the man's military strategy. In his passtime, he'd study the life and strategy of Napoleon. He admired and respected his strategy, working to emulate it in simulations. However, through studying him, he also gained a more monarchist mindset. He believed the best uniting force for a people was a monarch, an Emperor. This monarchist mindset led him to study the old Romanov Empire, the monarchy of Russia destroyed a thousand years ago. His admiration for monarchy was much to the charign of the EGR, who disliked monarchies (despite the fact that several of their puppets, such as Ethiopia, Japan, and Great Britain, had monarchs). However, him being protected by the chaos city of Helsinki, they couldn't get to him. He became a vocal Russian nationalist after he graduated, calling for the union of the Russian people into a single state, or as he called it, "Great Russia." His "Great Russia" concept earned him admiration from the Russian people, who now saw Rostov as a savior of the Russian people. Under Rostov's plan, Russia would be restored to greatness, and he became a popular figure in the Russian independence movement. He returned to St. Petersburg, where he became affiliated with numerous underground militant groups. As leader of the groups, he slowly integrated them into a large network of united Russian nationalist groups called the Tsar System. The Tsar System would only grow in size, much to the dismay of the EGR government. When war finally broke out in 2892, Rostov sprung the whole system forward in total revolt. Decade's War Category:Characters Category:Monarchists